Gas generators or inflators for protective devices in a vehicle drive e.g. parts (propping up of hoods, tensioning of the belt, shifting of cushions or the like) or inflate airbags.
Inflators must be operable for many years for singular use, that is, they may be exposed to high requirements in terms of stability to environmental influences such as penetration of moisture or corrosion.
Inflators consist of several interconnected parts. Between abutting parts a reliable connection lasting for many years is required as protection against environmental influences from outside.